The Nassau County Department of Drug and Alcohol Addiction administers joint antagonist programs under a uniquely compatible affiliation with the Correctional and Criminal Justice Systems in the treatment of opiate addiction. These programs are: The Narcotic Antagonist Work-Release Program and The Antagonist Treatment Clinic. The Narcotic Antagonist Work-Release Program - This program is located in the Work-Release Facility, the minimum security of the Correctional Center complex. It is designed to incorporate addicted inmates into the regular Work-Release Program by using fully protective doses of a narcotic antagonist, thereby immunizing them against a narcotic high. The overall objectives are: 1) to establish an easily adaptable, workable Narcotic Antagonist Work-Release Program model; 2) to assess the value of such a program in this Correctional Center as well as adaptability to other Correctional Centers; 3) to assess in carefully controlled studies the comparative safety and usefulness of long acting narcotic antagonist as treatment alternatives. The goals set for the current year are: 1) An increase in institutional patient work load due to the inclusion of inmates from upstate New York Penal Institutions, into the Nassau County Work-Release Facility (capacity 72 residents, approximately 50% of upstate inmates have an opiate addiction history); 2) an increase in rehabilitative efforts directed towards the inmate in community re-entry through the joint cooperation of the Work-Release and Antagonist personnel Antagonist Treatment Clinic - The Antagonist Treatment Clinic is an outpatient facility located on the grounds of the Nassau County Medical Center complex. Initially started as a post-incarceration program, it has expanded to include Parole and Probation patients as well as other agency referrals and "street" friend referrals. The overall objectives are: 1) A logical extension of the Narcotic Antagonist Work-Release Program, an objective of the Antagonist Treatment Clinic is the interception of a law offender with a narcotic addiction history, enroute to incarceration. The interception would avoid the high cost recidivism cycle; 2) This program will provide an alternative to the drug-free and methadone treatment programs now available.